RUN
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Mereka hidup di jalanan. Membuka bengkel, pembuataan tattoo, dan segala macam pekerjaan yang mereka bisa tekuni. Tapi saat malam hari mereka akan menjadi satu dalam sebuah arena balap liar. Di sini mereka bertarung, demi uang dan mobil baru lalu setelah semua itu mereka berpesta. Mereka hidup bersama, selamanya dalam sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga.


Run

Cast: all member BTS, all member BAP, etc.

Pairing: JinV, KookV, NamV, YoonHope, YoonMin, and etc.

Warning: BL! Boy x Boy! YAOI! V! Bottom!

Summary: Mereka hidup di jalanan. Membuka bengkel, pembuataan tattoo, dan segala macam pekerjaan yang mereka bisa tekuni. Tapi saat malam hari mereka akan menjadi satu dalam sebuah arena balap liar. Di sini mereka bertarung, demi uang dan mobil baru lalu setelah semua itu mereka berpesta. Mereka hidup bersama, selamanya dalam sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga.

Suasana malam di pinggiran elit daerah Gangnam begitu ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil terparkir dengan rapinya bersama sang pemilik yang dikerubungi wanita dan pemuda manis. Sebentar lagi tengah malam yang berarti mereka akan memulai kehidupan gemerlap Korea yang penuh dengan intrik panas dan asap. Orang-orang di sana terlarut dalam kesenangan masing-masing sambil membanggakan kelebihan mobil miliknya dan menjatuhkan mobil-mobil lawan.

"Come on guys! Berhenti membanggakan mobil kalian!"

Teriak seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata hitam, jean robek-robek dan jaket kulit serta menggunakan topi terbalik. Ia berjalan di tengah-tengah krumunan yang sedang ribut karena tidak mau kalah soal mobil masing-masing.

"Hey! Dude! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu malam ini"

Pemuda berkaca mata hitam yang menjadi penengah berdecak sebal lalu dengan kasar memukul si rambut cepak untuk berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Pemuda itu-Zico juga memundur telak si rambut blonde untuk mundur.

"Jangan berkelahi di sini, jika kalian ingin pamer lakukan lima belas menit lagi. Aku membuka penawaran mulai dari dua ratus ribu won?" tanya Zico yang langsung dihadiahi teriakan orang-orang. Si rambut cepak tadi tertawa sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Zico. Si rambut blonde tadi yang tidak mau kalah ikut mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Setidaknya kita butuh dua mobil lagi, kau tidak berminat membuka lowongan?" tanya seorang dari krumunan itu pada Zico. Pemuda berkaca mata itu melepas kaca matanya lalu menunjuk ke arah jalanan yang kosong. Mereka semua nampak bingung terutama si cepak-JB dan si blonde itu-Jackson. Sekitar tiga menit setelah Zico menunjuk, tiga buah mobil melesak masuk dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mereka semua tahu pemilik tiga mobil legendaris itu.

"What the Fuck! Itu Bangtan" umpat JB melihat salah satu mobil yang berada di barisan belakang adalah milik dari pemimpin geng yang terkenal dengan kelincahan mengendarai kuda baja mereka di jalanan Gangnam di tengah malam.

Mobil pertama yang berhenti di sisi kiri adalah milik pemuda bergigi kelinci dan pemuda bermata sipit. Mereka datang menggunakan Mercedes Benz CLK GTR berwarna putih dan biru. Beberapa wanita mengerling nakal pada si pemuda kelinci yang memiliki postur sedikit lebih besar daripada pemuda bermata sipit yang keluar dari jok penumpang. Beberapa wanita bergaun sexy dan pria-pria nakal mulai mendekatinya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dijuluki JK atau jika yang sudah pernah tidur dengannya akan memanggil si pemuda dengan nama aslinya Jungkook. Sedangkan pemuda sipit tadi bernama Jimin, dia seorang montir yang akan selalu siap sedia jika Jungkook memanggilnya entah untuk memperbaiki mobil atau menuntaskan hasratnya.

Jenis mobil kedua yang muncul adalah Aston Martin DBRS9 berwarna hijau metalik. Mobil itu berhenti di sisi sebelah kanan. Si pengemudi keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang sekaligus-kalian bisa menyebutnya pasangan ranjangnya. Si pengemudi yang berrambut hijau sama seperti warna mobilnya-Suga. Orang yang dibukakan pintunya-J-hope hanya tersenyum dan duduk di pangkuan Suga yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di atas kap mobil.

"Fuck! Itu RapMonster"

Mobil terakhir yang muncul adalah jenis mobil Ferrari 458. Beberapa orang berdecak kagum melihat mobil itu melaju dengan pesat, selain itu design dari mobil ini begitu elegan dan sexy dan juga didukung oleh warnanya yang semerah darah. Pengemudi mobil tersebut dijuluki RapMonster atau RapMon keluar bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda manis berstatus adiknya-V atau Taehyung.

"Pembukaan yang selalu aku sukai, dude!" Zico menyapa lalu berjabat tangan sambil mengadu pundak mereka. Lalu ia hanya mengangkat tangan ke arah Taehyung, takut membangunkan seekor singa di dalam diri RapMon.

RapMon menyeringai senang lalu berdiri bersandar pada kap mobilnya, menatap JB dan Jackson tapi ia mengernyit bingung melihat hanya ada dua penantang malam ini. "Kenapa jumlahnya hanya tiga? Apa peraturannya sudah berubah?" tanya RapMon seraya memberi kode bagi Taehyung untuk mengeluarkan uang taruhan mereka.

"Aku pikir salah satu dari anggotamu yang akan ikut balapan" Zico berucap dengan nada bingung dan heran. Biasanya jika ia memulai balapan maka maximal ada dua anggota Bangtan yang akan turun di lintasan entah Jungkook atau Suga tapi hari ini sepertinya hanya RapMon saja. "Tumben sekali hanya kau saja? Ada apa dengan dua kunyukmu itu?" tanya Zico seraya menunjuk Jungkook yang sudah terlarut menggerayangi dua gadis sekaligus, sementara Suga tidak jauh berbeda dari Jungkook.

"Jungkook hanya ingin menonton saja, katanya dia tidak mau membuat lecet di cat mobil barunya" Taehyung menjawab seraya terkikik geli mengingat bahwa Jungkook tadi sempat tidak mau ikut karena takut akan dipaksa balapan padahal ia tidak mau merusak cet baru mobilnya. "Suga hyung masih harus mengistirahatkan tangannya, dia akan kesulitan melakukan drift dengan tangan masih cidera" lanjut Taehyung.

Zico berdecih mendengarnya, "Dia cidera tapi masih bisa menyetubuhi J-hope" ucap Zico penuh sarkasme, menghasilkan tawa beberapa orang termasuk J-hope sendiri. Pemuda dengan senyum manis itu melirik ke belakang dimana Suga hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengalihkan tangannya dari pinggang menuju perut ramping J-hope, memeluk tubuh mungil itu cukup erat.

RapMon hanya tersenyum kecil, matanya menelusuri setiap manusia di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik karena hampir semua orang yang ada di sini sudah pernah beradau kecepatan dengan dirinya. Dan ia bukan tipe orang yang akan melawan orang yang sama dua kali. Pandangannya terus menyisir ke setiap mobil, antensinya langsung tertarik melihat sebuah mobil berwarna cukup mencolok dan terlalu menabrak.

"Dia orang baru"

RapMon menoleh mendengar Taehyung tumben-tumbennya bersuara. Biasanya adiknya itu hanya akan bicara jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, misalnya mobil balap keluaran terbaru, mobil klasik, pria tampan dan minuman. Ia merangkul Taehyung lalu menghampiri mobil berwarna hijau, biru, pink, dan orange itu. Taehyung tersenyum menyadari satu hal bahwa mobil di hadapannya ini adalah jenis mobil kesukaannya.

Dodge Daytona.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab tapi matanya terus menatap mobil itu lalu atensinya beralih pada seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat menghampiri Taehyung dan RapMon. Pemuda itu memakai jaket parka yang menutpi kaos putihnya dan juga jean robek-robek. Taehyung menyeringai tipis melihat penampilan pemuda yang ia yakini pemilik mobil warna-warni ini.

"Kau RapMonster?"

Bahkan suaranya sexy. Taehyung hampir saja melangkah mendekati si pemuda jika saja RapMon tidak menarik lengannya untuk mundur. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, ia menghentak tangan RapMon lalu memilih pergi menghampiri Jimin yang hanya berdiri bersandar dekat mobil Jungkook.

"Kau membuat kekasihmu marah, aku tidak berminat padanya"

"Dia adik kandungku, bukan kekasihku" sanggah RapMon. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring lalu melirik Taehyung yang sudah bisa tersenyum di samping pemuda pendek itu. "Jangan lihat adikku, bocah baru." Si pemuda semakin tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda bahwa ia menyerah dan tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Apa kau ingin balapan? Aku ingin lihat apa yang ada di dalam mobil norakmu ini, bocah"

"Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jin juga"

RapMon hanya mengangguk saja lalu tangannya menepuk-nepuk kap depan mobil norak ini. si pemuda yang bernama Jin itu menyembunyikan smirk nya saat orang-orang mulai berkumpul termasuk Zico, Suga, J-hope, dan Jungkook. Saat Jin membuka kap depan mobilnya, beberapa orang hanya bisa menahan umpatan mereka sedangkan RapMon bersiul.

"Dia punya dua tabung NOS, dia berniat bunuh diri di arena balapan ini" J-hope memberikan komentar pedasnya, sedangkan Suga yang merangkul pundaknya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Yak! Kau itu memang seumuran dengan RapMon dan aku, tapi kau masih baru di dunia balap. Jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri, kau belum tahu lintasan di sini seperti apa?" Suga menimpali dan dibalas tawa lepas dari semua orang di sekitar mereka.

RapMon hanya tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jin. "Deal? Kau bisa dapatkan delapan ratus ribu won dan mobilku jika kau menang"

"Micheosseo?!"

"Hey, dude!"

RapMon tidak mendengarkan teriakan protes orang-orang termasuk, Suga dan J-hope. Jin sendiri tersenyum lalu membalas jabat tangan RapMon dengan memamerkan smirk misterius.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, tapi jika kau kalah kau kehilangan mobil norakmu ini" ucap RapMon sambil melirik Taehyung yang hanya menatap kesepakatan itu dalam diam, Jimin pun hanya mengamati mereka terutama mobil milik pemuda bernama Jin itu.

"Aku yakin hyung menang, pemuda itu sepertinya belum terlalu ahli"

"Dia anak baru dan tidak tahu berhadapan dengan raja arena balap ini" ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar menatap pemuda bernama Jin itu terus menerus lalu tersenyum nakal. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat pemuda tampan itu sejak enam bulan lalu, setelah teman kencannya berniat macam-macam lalu RapMon dengan beringas memukuli teman kencannya itu bahkan RapMon hampir masuk ke penjara karena itu.

"Oke! Peserta malam ini sudah lengkap, kita ke arena balap sekarang! Come on!"

Teriakan Zico langsung dihadiahi teriakan meriah dari semua orang. Pemuda bergaya nyentrik itu mengeluarkan walkie takie nya, "Seperti biasa, tutup akses jalan menuju arena terutama area menurun dan menikung itu" ucap Zico lalu menutup walkie takie nya, beralih pada JB, Jackson, RapMon dan pemuda baru bernama Jin itu yang sudah bersiap di dalam mobil menuju garis start.

Semua orang berdiri di kanan dan kiri garis star, meninggalkan mobil-mobil mewah mereka. Ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang mobil mereka sendiri. Empat mobil berbeda jenis dan warna itu mulai berbaris di belakang garis start, kecuali mobil norak milik Jin dia agak sedikit maju di depan garis start.

"What the fuck! Mundurkan mobilmu, dude!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat cara mengemudi Jin yang masih terlihat begitu amatir. Ia lalu melirik RapMon yang juga tersenyum meremehkan. Pertandingan yang sangat seru, dan ia akan mendukung kakaknya karena ia sangat menginginkan mobil itu kalau bisa juga si pemuda. Dia cute, tampan, dan sexy di saat bersamaan.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, ada yang cemburu kau tahu"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar penuturan Jimin, kepalanya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang dikatakan Jimin. Hanya ada satu pria yang masih setia berdiri bersandar pada mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik si pria itu sendiri, pria itu berjalan mendekat sementara Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia ke sini"

"Biarkan saja"

Baru satu detik Taehyung berucap seperti itu si pria sudah ada di belakangnya lalu memeluknya. "Hey, babe. Kau tidak ikut? Ku dengar dari beberapa orang kau lumayan dalam balapan dan terlihat sexy saat memegang stir"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" balas Taehyung sambil menghentak lengan si pria lalu menarik Jimin ke tempat J-hope, Suga dan Jungkook berdiri. Sedangkan pria itu-Daehyun hanya menggeram kesal dan berniat menyusul jika saja sebuah tatapan nyalang dari RapMon tidak menyapanya. Daehyun hanya mendengus kesal lalu melangkah pergi.

Suara debuman mobil-mobil itu mengiri seorang gadis dengan balutan dress mini melangkah ke tengah-tengah garis start. Gadis berkulit hitam itu menatap ke sebelah kanan, tepatnya pada gadis berkulit putih berwajah bule lalu ke sisi kiri seorang gadis berwajah korea asli.

"Get ready!"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

Keempat mobil itu melaju bersamaan. RapMon memimpin di barisan paling depan, di barisan kedua ada Jackson, ketiga Jaebum dan anak baru itu ada di paling belakang. Semua orang berteriak menyemangati, terutama pendukung-pendukung RapMon. Zico tersenyum senang lalu tertawa bahagia sambil melangkah maju menatapi ke empat mobil itu yang sudah melesat jauh. Ia lalu meraih walkie takie nya bersiap-siap menghubungi seseorang untuk mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk semua orang.

Sementara di jalan. RapMon hanya menyeringai melihat mobil di belakangnya adalah mobil milik Jackson. Pria keturunan Taiwan itu begitu ngotot mengejarnya begitu juga dengan dirinya yang begitu ngotot menghalangi langakh pria bermarga Wang itu

"Fuck! Minggir brengsek!" teriak Jackson penuh emosi dan rasa kesal.

Di barisan ketiga, JB atau Jaebum masih terlihat santai karena di belakangnya adalah pengemudi baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia lebih fokus mencari cela untuk menyalip mobil si Wang itu.

"Come on! Minggir!"

Jin hanya bisa menggeram kesal melihat mobil di hadapannya begitu ngotot menghalangi jalannya. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan dua cecenguk ini, ia hanya mau melawan RapMonster itu. Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bamper belakang Jaebum cukup kuat hingga mobil itu sedikit oleng dan kehilangan kendali. Kesempatan itu ia manfaatkan dengan menyalip mobil Jaebum hingga ia berada di posisi ketiga.

"FUCK! BOCAH ITU!"

Jaebum sudah mendapatkan kembali kendalinya dan berniat menyalip Jin tapi pemuda dengan mobil norak itu cukup lincah menghalangi jalannya. Jin tertawa bahagia lalu menatap mobil milik pemuda blonde tadi. Sepertinya ia harus pintar-pintar mencari cela karena dia sejak tadi juga berusaha menyalip RapMon.

"Aku tidak akan memakai kalian berdua, aku harus berada di posisi kedua lebih dulu" gumam Jin menatap laptopnya yang terhubung dengan mesin mobil dan dua tabung NOS di belakang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan kendali atau mati konyol karena dua tabung NOSnya.

Keempat mobil itu masih saling beradu sementara jalanan yang mereka tempuh mulai menurun dan sedikit licin. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan mencapai tikungan tajam yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi orang-orang tapi sungguh sangat menantang bagi mereka semua.

"Bocah itu ada di belakang Jackson? Aku salah menilai dia"

RapMon menambah kecepatan mobilnya, menekan sebuah tombol hingga kecepatan mobilnya hampir maksimum dan knalpot mobilnya mengeluarkan api berwarna biru kejinggaan. Jackson yang melihat itu mengumpat kasar lalu ikut menekan tombol merah di mobilnya sendiri. Kedudukan sekarang Jackson dan RapMon bersebelahan dengan Jackson yang begitu ngotot mengejar ketertinggalannya dari RapMon.

Di garis finish, Taehyung berharap dengan cemas. Meskipun ia sudah sering melihat RapMon balapan tapi tetap saja ia masih takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang fatal menimpa RapMon. Jungkook yang berdiri di samping kiri Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Taehyung, menepuknya beberapa kali seakan memberitahukan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kembali ke arena balapan. Persaingan sengit Jackson dan RapMon juga terjadi di barisan kedua. Jaebum berusaha keras merebut posisinya kembali tapi mobil norak itu benar-benar lincah.

"Shit! Minggirlah bedebah!" umpat Jin merasa kesal karena ia lebih fokus menghalangi jalan Jaebum ketimbang mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Mereka masih terus saling bersaing tanpa menyadari bahwa tikungan tajam yang menjadi momok menakutkan itu terlihat. Perlahan dan sangat lembut RapMon menaikkan kecepatannya berbeda dengan Jackson yang begitu nafsu menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi tikungan tajam itu, dengan cepat RapMon membanting kemudi mobilnya sebelum keluar jalur, menekan kopling dan memindahkan gigi menjadi dua. Lalu, dengan hati-hati dan akurat ia menekan gas sampai 4000-5000 RPM. Ban belakangnya berputar sangat cepat hingga kehilangan traksi. Namun dengan cekatan ia menjaga posisinya meluncur hingga ia kembali berkendara lurus dengan sempurna.

RapMon tersenyum miring melihat ke belakang, Jackson hampir saja menubruk pohon dan beberapa bangunan jika saja dia tidak mengrem dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Jin. Pemuda baru itu cukup cepat dan cekatan melakukan drift meskipun masih terlihat gugup, tapi ia tidak peduli dan terus memacu kuda besinya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Aku menyepelekan dia" gumam RapMon melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Jin hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari bamper belakang mobilnya. Ia mengarahkan kemudinya menutup jalan untuk Jin namun pemuda itu dengan cekatan mengambil jalur lain sehingga posisi mereka sama.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mobilmu dan uang delapan ratus ribu won mu!"

RapMon tersenyum kecil melihat Jin begitu semangat berteriak seperti itu. dia benar-benar butuh uang dan tergila-gila ingin mengalahkan RapMon. Apa namanya sebegitu tenarnya hingga Jin begitu bernafsu untuk mengalahkannya. Alih-alih menambah kecepatan, RapMon malah mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan Jin.

"Apa kau tahu, aku adalah raja di arena ini! Kau masih baru dan belum mengetahui kejutan lainnya!" balas RapMon ambigu lalu menambah kecepatannya begitu juga dengan Jin. Ia menyeringai penuh misteri lalu kembali menatap ke depan, tepatnya jembatan di hadapannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarin kau memutus jembatan itu, sekarang kau mau apa dengan jembatan itu?" gumam RapMon seraya mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia balapan dengan tiba-tiba Zico menurunkan jembatan itu hingga nyaris putus tapi ia dengan sigap dan cekatan mengendalikan permainan Zico dan ia tetap menang.

Di garis finish. Zico tersenyum penuh misteri lalu menghidupkan walkie takie nya kembali. "Tunjukan hidangan utama mereka" perintah Zico lalu menatap Taehyung yang ternyata menatapnya juga. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memberi kode untuk nikmati saja permainan ini.

Di jalan. RapMon sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya dan kesempatan itu Jin gunakan untuk menekan salah satu tombol di mobilnya untuk mengaktifkan dua tabung NOS miliknya. Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat bahkan beberapa meter di depan RapMon. RapMon sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh misteris, lalu dengan sengaja membuat posisinya menjadi di urutan kedua.

"Kau belum mengenal jalanan ini" gumam RapMon dengan seringainya saat melihat jembatan itu tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas. Jin terkejut setengah mati, ia sudah tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatannya karena bisa terjadi konsleting dan ia tidak mau mati konyol. Dengan segela kekalutan dan keterkejutan, ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan laptopnya yang menunjukan gejala untuk menurunkan kecepatan.

 **DANGER**

"Fuck! Shut up!"

RapMon tertawa puas, perlahan-lahan menambas gas. Jembatan itu semakin naik hingga ke atas jadi mau tidak mau kita harus melompati jembatan itu, dan ia menemukan cara yang mudah untuk melompati jembatan itu.

"Show time"

Dengan cepat RapMon menaikkan gasnya saat melihat mobil Jin sudah melayang melewati jembatan, mobilnya melaju sangat kencang, melompati jembatan itu lalu mobil norak milik Jin. Jin terperangah melihat mobil merek Ferrari itu melompat di atas mobilnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di depannya, sementara mobilnya juga mendarat tapi ia kehilangan kendali hingga menabrak sebuah banner cukup kuat ditambah dengan asap mengepul dari kap mesinnya.

"Hahaha!"

RapMon tertawa keras. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia menembah kecepatannya menuju garis finish. Lalu di belakangnya menyusul Jackson dan Jaebum yang memperebutkan posisi kedua.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat mobil RapMon berada di urutan terdepan, orang-orang mulai berkrumun di dekat garis finish untuk menyambut kemenangannya yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketiga gadis cantik tadi menaikkan bendera mereka bertepatan dengan RapMon melaju melewati garis finish terlebih dulu lalu tidak berselang lama Jaebum dan Jackson.

Semua orang berteriak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka menggerubungi mobil Ferrari warna merah itu, menunggu si pengemudi keluar. Taehyung yang berada di barisan depan segera menghampiri RapMon dan memeluknya.

"So cute. Dia masih khawatir meskipun sudah sering melihat kakaknya mengemudi bahkan ada yang jauh lebih extream"

"Hubungan adik dan kakak yang baik"

RapMon tersenyum, melepas pelukan Taehyung lalu mengusak-usak rambutnya. "Wae? Kau bahagia karena aku selamat atau mobil itu untukmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk saja melihat kakaknya masih sempat bercanda di saat seperti ini. Tidak lama Zico datang dan memeluknya sambil memuku-mukul punggung RapMon memberi selamat seraya menyerahkan uang sejumlah delapan ratus ribu won.

"Aku suka penutup terakhir mu itu. Kau melayang di atas mobil norak itu" puji Zico seraya memeragakan bagaimana tadi mobil RapMon melayang di atas mobil berwarna norak itu. Taehyung kembali celingak-celinguk mencari mobil itu, RapMon juga baru tersadar jika hanya ada tiga mobil yang sampai. Lalu rasa penasaran mereka terjawab melihat mobil norak itu berjalan dengan sangat lambat dengan asap mengepul dari kap mobilnya. Taehyung meringis melihat penampakan mobil itu cukup mengerikan.

"Aku tidak berminat lagi dengan mobil itu" gumam Taehyung sedikit menyesal dan kecewa. RapMon hanya tertawa kecil lalu memberikan uang hasil balapannya pada Taehyung.

"Hitung semua uang itu dan pulang lah lebih dulu bersama Jungkook dan Jimin untuk mempersiapkan pesta. Lalu, kerjakan PR mu, soal mobil itu aku yang urus" perintah RapMon seraya mendorong punggung Taehyung menjauh lalu melirik Jimin seakan memerintahkannya untuk ikut pulang mengajak Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk lalu mulai menjauh namun langkahnya terhenti merasakan sesuatu meremas salah satu bokongnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang pria asing dan seenak jidatnya sudah melakukan hal senonoh seperti itu.

"Kau, jalang favorite Jungkook itu, kan? Aku Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook"

Jimin hanya diam saat orang bernama Yugyeom ini menarik pinggangnya mendekat bahkan berani mengendus dan menjilati lehernya. Tidak ada orang yang memerhatikan dirinya karena mereka lebih tertarik memerhatikan RapMon dan pemuda bernama Jin itu. Jimin mulai menikmati ini, bahkan ia sedikit mengerang merasakan tangan pemuda itu mulai turun dari pinggang meremas pinggulnya. Bahkan ia yang lebih dulu mencium pemuda tinggi ini dan mengalungkan lehernya.

Nafsu sudah menyelimuti mereka semakin menebal, hingga seseorang menariknya dengan kasar ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat Jungkook adalah pelaku penarikan ini. Bahkan tangan putih itu begitu erat mencengkram lengannya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menatap nyalang ke arah Yugyeom dan berniat menghajarnya, buru-buru Jimin menarik Jungkook menjauh.

"Geumanhae, Jungkook-ah!"

"Bahkan dia membelaku"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali menghajar wajah soknya itu tapi ekor matanya melirik Jimin dan juga sebuah tanda kemerahan yang diciptakan Yugyeom di leher Jimin.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu, dia terkenal sebagai jalangmu ketimbang kekasih aku hanya ingin memakainya semalam"

"Datang ke pesta yang diadakan RapMon hyung, kau bisa menggunakan dia bersamaku"

Jimin hanya diam. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar penuturan Jungkook, ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa meskipun pada awalnya ia sempat sakit hati lama kelamaan ia menikmati semua itu sehingga julukan jalang itu melekat di dirinya. Jika kalian mau tahu selain di sini ia mendapat predikat seperti itu di sekolah jadi ia sudah kebal dengan semua ini.

"Sure. Aku akan datang, babe"

Yugyeom memberikan kerlingannya sebelum pergi menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan jengkel. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, Jungkook menyatukan bibir mereka dengan beringas dan penuh nafsu. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jimin, tangannya meremas pinggul yang menjadi sandaran paling nyaman selama ia melakukan ini. Perlahan Jimin semakin agresif, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook sesekali meremasnya dengan sensual.

Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke leher Jimin, menjilatinya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut lalu berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan cukup kasar. Jimin melenguh pelan di tengah cumbuan Jungkook, lututnya lemas ia hampir jatuh jika saja Jungkook menahan pinggangnya lalu menjauhkan bibirnya untuk melihat reaksi wajah Jimin.

He's hot!

Wajah terengah-engah menahan nafsu dan tanda kemerahan di leher Jimin semakin bertambah. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lembut menghapus benar salvia di bibir Jimin, gerakan itu memang lembut tapi mampu membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati semua sentuhan Jungkook.

"Kau sudah bersih. Bibir ini, hanya aku yang boleh lebih dulu mencumbunya. Leher ini…" jari-jari itu bergerak mengelus leher Jimin dengan seedukatif mungkin. Jimin kembali melenguh sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, meremat jaket bomber bagian belakang Jungkook dengan kasar. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi. "Hanya aku yang boleh menandainya, sekalipun kau dipakai puluhan orang hanya aku yang boleh menandainya. Persiapkan dirimu seindah mungkin malam ini, cantik."

Jimin kembali membuka matanya. Netra cokelatnya bertemu dengan netra hitam kelam milik Jungkook yang berkilat posesif dan penuh nafsu. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk, perlahan Jungkook mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menuntun Jimin ke mobilnya yang sudah di isi oleh Taehyung.

…

RapMon mendengus geli melihat Jin masih bisa tersenyum, senyum itu begitu lebar seakan Jin sudah menenangkan perlombaan ini. ia mendekat lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans nya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya RapMon seraya mengitari mobil Jin dan berhenti di sisi seberang mobil Jin. Jin semakin tersenyum melihat RapMon ada di hadapannya, ia lalu menunjuk RapMon dengan sopannya lalu tertawa senang.

"Aku hampir mengalahkanmu"

Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar ucapan Jin. Itu memang benar, Jin hampir saja mengalahkan RapMon tadi jika saja RapMon tidak pandai-pandai menaja kendali mobilnya bisa saja Jin menang dan RapMon akan kehilangan muka. Bukannya marah, RapMon malah balik tertawa dan menghasilkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ini balapan, bung. Tidak ada orang yang senang karena _hampir mengalahkan_ si pemenang. Yang mendapat uang dan mobil adalah si pemenang, yang mendapat wanita dan menjadi tuan rumah pesta adalah aku. RapMonster"

Kali ini tidak hanya beberapa tapi semua orang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan mengiyakan. Suara tawa mereka tiba-tiba lenyap mendengar walkie takie Zico yang berbunyi gaduh. Pria berkaca mata itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau bersuara seperti itu?"

" _Oh, shit! Polisi datang dan cepat pergi!"_

Semua orang langsung berhamburan ke mobil masing-masing dan segera melesat pergi, termasuk RapMon yang langsung melajukan mobilnya. Tidak semua hampir lolos dari kejaran polisi, ada beberapa mobil tertangkap. RapMon hampir saja tertangkap jika saja ia tidak pintar-pintar mencari jalan pintas dan ia berhasil kabur. Namun, baru saja lima menit ia bernafas lega suara sirine mobil polisi mengejutkan dirinya.

"What the fuck! Berhenti mengejarku!" umpat RapMon seraya mengarahkan kemudinya ke gang lalu kembali melesat dengan gesti menghindari mobil polisi itu. Ia mengambil arah yang berbeda menuju rumahnya, ia ke tempat dimana anak-anak di rumahnya menyembunyikan simpanan mobil mereka.

Masih di dekat area balapan tadi namun tempat yang mereka pilih adalah sebuah gudang bekas yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak mobil mewah dan semua itu adalah milik RapMon, Suga, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin. Setelah mendapat tempat kosong, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu mengganti jaketnya dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam bukan jaket denim yang ia pakai untuk balapan.

Ia keluar dari gudang itu dengan hati-hati, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri lalu segera keluar dengan menggunci gudang itu rapat-rapat. Ia berjalan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan topi. Entah sial atau apa, ia kembali tertangkap basah.

"Kim NamJoon! Berhenti di sana!"

"Shit!"

Setelah mengumpat ia segera berlari cukup kencang menghindari para polisi gendut itu. mereka mengejar dirinya menggunakan mobil patrol mereka, ia sedikit kehabisan nafas tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri berlari keluar masuk gang dan sampai ke jalan besar namun sebuah mobil polisi mengejutkan dirinya. Ia kembali berlari menghindari mobil polisi, sedikit berhasil memang tapi ia kembali terlonjak kaget melihat sebuah mobil dengan warna mencolok muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Masuk!"

Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi suara sirine mobil itu semakin menguat hingga membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk masuk. Jin segera melajukan mobilnya menghindari para polisi itu, ia menggas pol mobilnya. RapMon menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lega melihat polisi itu sudah tidak mengejar mereka.

"Mereka tidak sadar jika mobil buatan pabrik seperti itu hanya mampu mengejar mobil hingga kecepatan 180 km/jam" ucap RapMon bernafas lega lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menghubungi Taehyung yang pasti sudah panic luar biasa mendengar hal ini dari orang-orang yang berhasil kabur ke rumahnya. Ia mengetik pesan singkat lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku jaket kulitnya.

"Thanks"

Jin menoleh mendengar RapMon mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan tanda hormat lewat jarinya, RapMon tersenyum geli lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Ia berdecak sebal pada Jin.

"Rumahku, tidak melewati jalan ini"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang ada di pikiranku kabur dari polisi itu" Jin memberikan pembelaan diri. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merubah kesal mendengar RapMon seperti menyalahkan dirinya atas kesasarnya mereka.

"Putar arah"

…

…

…

Rumah yang dimaksud RapMon adalah sebuah ruko besar dengan lantai paling bawah di jadikan sebagai bengkel dan usaha pembuatan tattoo. Ia menatap bangunan ruko ini dengan kagum, lalu menatap RapMon yang sedang mengunci pagar lalu mendorong punggung Jin untuk masuk ke dalam. Jin semakin terperangah melihat bengkel milik RapMon cukup luas dan sepertinya sukses, terbukti dengan beberapa mobil mewah terparkir apik dengan kap terbuka.

"Itu pekerjaanku, pestanya ada di lantai dua dan ruang untuk 'bermain' ada di lantai empat. Sementara rumahku, ada di lantai tiga" jelas RapMon seraya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tempat itu cukup luas, beberapa meja di sana penuh dengan minuman alkohol, kartu dan berbungkus-bungkus makanan serta alunan musik menghentak memperparah riuh dan panas ruangan ini. Ia sempat melihat beberapa orang yang tadi ada di arena balap berkumpul di sini untuk berpesta.

"Oh, God. Kau selamat, hyung"

RapMon langsung disambut oleh seorang pemuda berkemeja panjang, kebesaran dan berwarna putih. Ia melihat pemuda sexy ini tadi bersama pria berrambut hijau tadi. RapMon hanya tersenyum lalu merebut botol minuman dari tangan pemuda sexy itu.

"Aku akan selalu selamat dan dia menolongku" ucap RapMon sambil menepuk punggung Jin. J-hope tersenyum lalu memeluk Jin seakan berterimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kakak, ayah dan segalanya bagi geng mereka.

"Gomawo, namaku J-hope"

"Kim SeokJin, Jin"

J-hope mengangguk paham lalu pamit pergi karena ia harus kembali mengambil minuman untuk Suga. Jin mengangguk lalu mencari keberadaan RapMon yang ternyata sudah memeluk seorang wanita cantik, bahkan mereka sudah bercumbu. Sambil membawa wanita cantik itu RapMon menghampiri Jin sambil menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Minumlah beberapa bir dan nikmati pesta ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Jika kau mendapat seorang yang ingin kau ajak 'bermain' pergilah ke lantai empat, tapi sebelum itu obati lenganmu itu" ucap RapMon seraya menunjuk lengan Jin yang sedikit basah karena darah.

Jin hanya mengangguk, menatap RapMon yang sudah terlarut dalam pesona wanita cantik itu dan membawanya pergi ke atas. Jin menghela nafas lalu berdiri bersandar pada meja bar sambil membuka sekaleng bir.

"Kau butuh bantuan di lenganmu"

Jin menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal. Ternyata itu Kim Taehyung, adik dari RapMon yang sudah lebih dulu ke atas. Pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa kotak obat yang cukup besar, lalu matanya melirik luka di lengan Jin.

"Bisa ikuti aku?"

"Eoh,"

Jin mengangguk sambil mengikuti Taehyung yang membawanya ke balkon. Tempat itu cukup sepi dan sunyi meski suara musik itu masih terdengar. Jin dengan patuh membuka jaketnya dan duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Matanya terus menatap Taehyung yang dengan cekatan menggunting bajunya di bagian lukanya, dengan hati-hati memperhatikan luka yang menganga cukup lebar.

"Kau butuh beberapa jahitan. Kau tenang saja karena aku sudah biasa melakukan ini"

Jin hanya diam. Matanya tidak pernah lepas mengamati bagaimana Taehyung menggunakan sarung tangan, lalu menyuntikan anestesi padanya lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya lebih dulu. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Ia lalu beralih dari tangan Taehyung yang sedang menjahit lukanya ke wajah itu yang begitu fokus dan hati-hati.

"Kau kuliah kedokteran?" tanya Jin akhirnya membuka obrolan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng dan Jin mengangguk. "Darimana kau mendapat keahlian seperti ini?" Jin kembali bertanya dan kali ini Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap Jin, pandangan mereka terpaku cukup lama lalu pemuda manis itu tersenyum.

"Hidup di lingkungan seperti ini membuatmu harus bisa belajar bertahan hidup dan aku juga harus belajar bertahan hidup" Taehyung memulai ceritanya dan Jin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"RapMon hyung pernah terluka dibagian kakinya dengan pecahan kaca tertancap di lengannya. J-hope hyung pernah babak belur karena mencoba melawan saat ia hampir diperkosa. Suga hyung pernah mengalami bibir robek, mata bonyok, hidung patah dan beberapa luka jahitan di lengan. Jungkook dan Jimin pernah mendapat luka tembak. Mereka semua masih hidup karena aku yang mengobati mereka dengan nekat hingga akhirnya aku bisa melakukan semua ini melalui buku dan video. Itu caraku bertahan hidup"

Jin mendengarkan itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar anggota Bangtan pernah mengalami hal semengerikan itu, ia lalu menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum bahagia karena sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan rapi.

"Kau harus mensterilkannya, kau bisa ke rumah sakit atau klinik ter-"

"How about you?"

Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang membalut jahitan Jin dengan perban. Ia menyelesaikan balutan ini sebelum berdiri tepat di depan Jin sambil menahan tubuhnya di sisi kanan dan kiri Jin, membuat tubuh mungilnya terperangkap di hadapan Jin.

"Aku tidak pernah terluka, tapi aku punya satu bekas luka yang tidak bisa dilihat semua orang. Hanya Bangtan yang pernah melihat bekas lukaku" jawab Taehyung dengan suara rendah dan sexy. Jin menyeringai lalu meraih pinggang ramping itu untuk ia peluk. Benar-benar ramping, dan ia merutuki tangannya yang bergerak sendiri meremat pinggang itu.

Tubuh berbalut sweater abu-abu kebesaran itu benar-benar membuat penampilan Taehyung jauh lebih sexy. Ia bisa melihat pundak putih mulut berbalut kulit tan itu, benar-benar menggoda untuk ia cumbu. Tapi ia harus tahu diri, tidak mungkin ia meniduri adik seorang RapMonster jika ia masih mau melihat matahari.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda dengan pakaian seperti ini"

"Aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun, untuk sekedar informasi aku masih virgin"

Jin menyeringai senang, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk maju dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu dan lembut. Tangan Taehyung tidak hanya bertengger di pundak Jin tapi mulai merambat ke leher, meremasnya penuh nafsu dan beringas. Bahkan ia sudah mendudukan diri di pangkuan Jin, membalas lumatan Jin tidak kalah agresif.

Tangan Jin mulai merambat ke bawah, meremas dua bokong sintal itu lalu perlahan-lahan merayap ke atas, sedikit menyingkap sweather abu-abu bagian atas sehingga ia bisa menyentuh pundak lalu tulang selangka pemuda manis berkulit tan. Ia merutuki Taehyung karena bocah ini tidak memakai kaos dalam sehingga dengan bebas ia bisa bergeriliya di dalam.

Ciumannya lalu turun ke leher, membuat tanda kemerahan yang tidak terlalu membekas tapi cukup membuat Taehyung mendongak menahan lenguhan menggairahkannya. Ia benar-benar horny, pandangannya lalu turn ke bawah melihat si pelaku yang membuatnya horny juga menatapnya penuh kilatan nafsu.

"So?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Run-BTS, I Need U-BTS, In the Illusion-Basckiy ft INKY, Wannabe-Hyoyeon & Animal-Max Martin)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Oke, aku tahu ini TBC dengan tidak elite nya. Dan aku nggak tahu ciuman Jimin Jungkook hot atau nggak menurut kalian, karena kalian tahu aku bahkan belum legal untuk menulis kayak gini. Jadi, aku tahu aku berdosa *sokalim* dan nggak hot… I know *pundungdipojokan*.

Well, untuk permulaan semoga ini nggak kecepatan atau semacamnya lah ya. Ini bawaan gara-gara liat FF 1-8, jadi aku mulai negbayangin kalau yang ada di FF 1-8 adalah BTS, akhir ceritanya aku malah bikin ff begini. Dan aku masih banyak harus belajar mengenai tulis menulis ff rated M. satu lagi, ff **Run** ini akan berseri. Jadi seri pertama akan berjudul **Run** , seri kedua akan berjudul **Run:…** dan aku nggak tahu ini akan jadi berapa series tergantung kemauan kalian dan imajinasi ku *hohoho*

Beberapa idol kalian akan muncul satu persatu dan untuk bocoran karakter paling jahat di seri pertama ff **Run** anggota BAP, terutama Yongguk. Sebenarnya penjahat utamanya itu bukan BAP tapi adalah, kalian akan tahu sejalan ff ini berlangsung. Untuk series selanjutnya (kalau ini the end) musuhnya bangtan bukan hanya BAP aja, tapi boy band-boy band kalian yang lain, misalnya EXO, Suju, NCT, GOT7, INFINATE, dll. Aku juga mau nanya, nih. RapMon di sini nggak ada pasangan tetep, di sini aku rencananya mau pasangin dia sama REN NU'EST (Choi MinKi)~ menurut kalian cocok nggak? Kalau nggak aku nurut kalian, jadi mohon pendapatnya *kedipimut*

Geuraeseo… aku mohon bantuannya untuk bimbing aku. Oke? Kritik, saran dan segalanya aku terima. Sekaligus ini jadi awal dari lima ff yang aku rencanakan pas nulis **Girl's Meets Evil: Blood, Swears & Tears **waktu itu loh. Yang aku promosi itu, ini adalah awalnya dan

 **aku mau ngasih tahu ff Chankai itu aku ganti dengan ff WANNA ONE dengan judul yang masih aku rahasiain. Aku minta maaf untuk CHAKAI shipper, tapi aku akan tetep publish itu ff segera setelah aku cari refrensi, aku minta maaf *ngerasabersalahbanget*.**

Pokoknya, terimakasih semua! I love You *lemparlope-lope*

BYE~~~


End file.
